fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos 21/3/16
(A video plays recapping the events of Dominion of Wrestling. Randy Orton and Rey Mysterio are shown winning their matches. Hiroshi Tanahashi and Tyler Breeze are shown winning the International and Pure Championships, respectively. The Bullet Club surviving with AJ Styles, along with the Wyatt Family’s kidnapping of Finn Balor plays next. Finally, Kevin Owens is shown retaining the World Championship.) SEGMENT 1: Kevin Owens’ music hits and he comes out to boos. Owens stops at the ramp and holds up the World Championship as the crowd jeers at him. Owens walks down the ramp and enters the ring. Owens: What did I say? When I make a promise, I deliver on it. And my promise at DOW was to retain my World Championship. I’m the best on this brand, and I’m the best in the WORLD. No one is at my level, not Adam Cole, not Shinsuke Nakamura, not anyone else on this show, not anyone on Survival, not anyone in any other company. NO ONE. No one is as good as Kevin Owens. It’s not even an ego thing, it’s a fact that I’ve proven time and time again. Daniel Bryan, the entire New Day, Adam Cole, Shinsuke Nakamura, all VICTIMS of the best wrestlers in the world. And you know what? I’m not just the best wrestler in the world, I am the GREATEST OF ALL TIME. And I’d love to see ANYBODY, and I mean ANYBODY, try to prove me wrong. But that’s the problem isn’t it? Nobody is good enough, and as far as I can see, I’m going to be holding this championship for a long, long, time. Owens drops his mic and holds the title up but Shane McMahon’s music hits and he comes out to the ramp to cheers. McMahon: First of all, I’d love to thank the fans of RRW for an exceptionally great Dominion of Wrestling! We had record viewership, and that is because of the sheer amount of talent that put everything on the line at the show. Secondly, Kevin, you’re right. You very well may be the best wrestler right now, there might even be a case for the GOAT, and I won’t argue that. But, you may not be champion that much longer, because I’m here to announce TWO huge matches for Ladder to Glory. First of all, of course, there’s the Chaos World Championship MITB Ladder Match! There will be qualifying matches as the weeks to LTG go on for that match. The second match, will feature yourself, Mr. Owens, defending your world championship in a SIX MAN LADDER MATCH! Now, time to see if you really are the GOAT huh? McMahon’s music hits as he walks to the back. Owens looks angry in the ring, but grabs his title and walks to the back too. MATCH 1: Tyler Breeze vs Kalisto Breeze wins at 11 minutes with a Supermodel Kick. After the match, Breeze grabs a mic. Breeze: Well, well, well, looks like Chaos actually has a champion that’s… gorgeous. No longer will we need to sit through the fatass Kevin Owens or the Japanese uggos fighting over the International Championship, you all now have a champion worthy of your time, Prince Pretty TYLER BREEZE. No more uggos, I swear. And I am indeed the most worthy champion, because nothing is more pure than my face. Breeze holds the title up and gets a mixed reaction. SEGMENT 2: Another vignette airs for the superstar announced to debut tonight. He will make his debut later on. The New Day is backstage, when Michael Cole comes up to them. Cole: Excuse me New Day. I’ve just gotten word that you three are all in contention to qualify for the MITB ladder match at Ladder to Glory. What are your thoughts on that? Woods: You mean The New Day is going to be in the match? Well you know what that means! If one of us is going to win that briefcase, that means ALL of us are. So whoever we’re going up against better hope that they’re not on our bad side! Because once the New Day takes that briefcase, Chaos WILL BE OURS, because…. NEW DAY ROCKS! NEW DAY ROCKS! NEW DAY ROCKS! Cole: Well… your opponents are going to be Braun Strowman, Luke Harper, and Erick Rowan of the Wyatt Family… Big E: SAY WHAT NOW? Ah hell no. Well, if we’re going to die on our way out, we’re going to do it with a smile, because the New Day ALWAYS has the power of positivity! The New Day starts dancing as Cole looks on. MATCH 2: Alex Shelley vs Elias Samson – MITB Qualifying Match Shelley wins at 7 minutes with the WA4. After the match, Samson gets mad and tries to beat down Shelley but Chris Sabin runs down for the save. The MCMG take out Samson and send him packing. SEGMENT 3: An angry Elias Samson walks back and finds Bray Wyatt. Samson: Hey! I just went through hell on Saturday trying to fight for you. I’m not like your other tools. I’m not brainwashed. You didn’t recruit me, I joined you, willingly. Now if you’re not going to treat me with respect, and if you’re just going to leave me to dry, then I’m out of this “family”. Wyatt looks at Samson and laughs. Wyatt backs up as someone from out of the frame grabs Samson. Wyatt moves up to the cameraman and smacks the camera out of his hand. The camera shows Samson being dragged away as his screams can be heard. MATCH 3: Pentagon vs Chris Jericho – MITB Qualifying Match Pentagon wins at 12 minutes with a Pentagon Driver. After the match, Pentagon grabs a mic. Pentagon: On Saturday… I lost to el perro maricon Rey Mysterio. That will never happen again. But now that I am in the MITB ladder match, I will redeem myself. Pentagon Jr, el hijo del diablo, will become the next world champion. SEGMENT 4: AJ Styles, Karl Anderson, Kenny Omega, and Baron Corbin are standing backstage. Corbin: Look, I’m gonna address the elephant in the room first. That war on Saturday, was too much. The Wyatt Family is too much. We barely won, and if Bray Wyatt had stayed in the match, I don’t think we would’ve even won. I came through for you guys at DOW, but I think that’s it for me. “Bullet Club 4 Life” is your guys’ mottos, but not for the Lone Wolf. I’m out of the Bullet Club, sorry. Corbin walks off. Anderson: Styles, I’m sorry, but Omega and I agree. We can’t keep fighting against the Wyatt’s especially after they took Finn. I don’t even know in what shape they’re going to return him. But, without Finn, there is no Bullet Club. We’re done too. Omega and Anderson walk off, but Styles looks upset as he charges out backstage and enters the ring to a big pop. Styles: The other three so-called brothers of mine, the pussies they are, may be done with you Bray Wyatt. But I’M NOT. Why don’t you get your fat hairy ass out here and we can talk a little business huh? Bray Wyatt’s music hits and he comes down to the ring, face to face with Styles. Styles: Bray, where’s Finn? Wyatt: Your brother is where he needs to be. Trust me, he has spoken to Shane McMahon, and your precious Finn Balor has indeed confirmed that he is happy with my family. Finn has something I want, but he didn’t understand why I want it. That’s why he gathered you and went to war with me, but now that he is with me, he understands that I’m only trying to help him. With his newfound power, Finn will be the monster that I know he is. He still has much to learn, so don’t be surprised if you don’t see him for a while AJ. The eater of worlds has found a partner, and together Finn and I will spread havoc upon the world of Chaos. Styles: Cut the bullshit. As if I’m supposed to buy that? Listen here now, if you really expect me to buy your crap, you must really find me stupid, and if there’s something I hate, it’s when people insult my intelligence. But let’s say for all intents and purposes Finn has joined the Wyatt Family, which I know he hasn’t. That’s fine, because the way I see it I didn’t have any partners anyways. But even if I’m the last man standing for the Bullet Club, I’m going to complete the mission, and that’s to destroy the Wyatt Family. The only way to destroy the body is to cut off the head, right? That’s why at Ladder to Glory, Bray Wyatt, I want you, ONE ON ONE. Wyatt: Are you sure you want to do that? Remember, your partners have left you, but I still have my family. If that is what you want, then that is what you’ll get – your destruction, AJ Styles. Wyatt begins to laugh but Styles jumps at him. Styles and Wyatt begin brawling but Wyatt manages to escape. Wyatt stops at the ramp and he and Styles stare down. MATCH 4: Kenny Omega vs Randy Orton – MITB Qualifying Match Orton wins at 7 minutes with an RKO. MAIN EVENT: The New Day (Kofi Kingston, Big E, and Xavier Woods) vs The Wyatt Family (Braun Strowman, Luke Harper, and Erick Rowan) – MITB Qualifying Match The New Day pulls out a surprise win at 16 minutes after Big E hits the Big Ending on Erick Rowan, after a distraction by AJ Styles. The Wyatt Family tries to beat down Styles after the match, but Styles escapes through the crowd. SEGMENT 5: Shane McMahon comes down to the ring. McMahon: Well, what a night this was right? What a cast we’ve gotten going for the LTG MITB Ladder Match. But now without further ado I guess it’s time to call out Kevin Owens and let him know who he’s going against! Kevin Owens’ music hits and he comes out to boos. Owens enters the ring. Owens: This is my reward for picking up the big win at DOW right? You just said yourself that we had record sales for a wrestling event. That’s because of ME. I MAIN EVENTED, AND NOW YOU’RE TRYING TO STRIP ME OF MY TITLE? You know what – I never back down from a fight. So I don’t care, bring them out. McMahon: All right then! Kevin Owens, your opponents at DOW are… ADAM COLE! SHINSUKE NAKAMURA! KAZUCHIKA OKADA! HIROSHI TANAHASHI! And, making his Chaos debut tonight…… THE GREATEST MAN TO HAVE EVER LIVED, AUSTIN ARIES!!!! Austin Aries’ music hits and he comes out to a huge reaction from the crowd. Aries gets a huge reaction from the crowd as he walks down the ramp and enters the ring. Aries and Owens face off as the crowd chants ‘Holy Shit’. Aries and Owens continue to stare down, until Owens holds up the title to Aries’ face and pushes him back. Owens goes to walk out but Aries pulls him back in and hits him with a jumping DDT. Aries grabs the title and holds it over Owens. Aries poses with the title as the crowd cheers and the show comes to an end.